Midnight Embrace
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Yoru and Ran's thoughts and feelings in episode 8 when they wake up in the hospital and can't find each other.
1. Yoru

**Ch.1 is Yoru's thoughts and feelings in episode 8 when he can't find Ran in the hospital**

**Ch.2 is about Ran waking up frightened when he can't find Yoru either.**

**Almost completly follows the episode except the beginning of ch.2 and a few other things**

**I don't own Sukisho or the characters but this story was my idea and mine alone!!!**

**Please R&R ^_^**

* * *

I fought with Sora's mind for control for only a moment, I was stronger than him. I looked around myself cautiously slipping out of the bed. It wasn't the dorm bed… and this wasn't the dorm at all. Wait... where was- "Ran?"

I stumbled into the out of the dark room into the equally dark hallway. "Ran." I called, despising how weak and desperate my voice sounded, no matter how weak and desperate I actually felt. "Where are you, Ran?" I stumbled before pressing against the wall for support. Why was my body so weak? Why was I here? And, most importantly, where was my lover?

My hands curled into fists, and frustrated, I punched the wall forcefully. "If anything happens to Ran..." I muttered darkly, but as I heard soft footsteps I looked up.

"Ran!" He walked around the corner, and even from my distance I could see his distant expression. "Yo...ru..." He replied weakly, looking up as we began to step towards each other. I held out my arms hesitantly, and he didn't hesitate to press himself against me as my arms wrapped around him. "Are you alright, Ran?" I asked and as he looked up at me I noticed his eyes were filled with many emotions. Fear, confusion, and relief stood out to me the most, and I returned his gaze tenderly. "Yoru, why have we been brought here?" He asked tentatively, in a small voice.

"I don't know." I answered, "Let's go, Ran." I said, glancing at the exit at the end of the hallway we stood in. "Are we escaping from here?" He asked as I walked around in front of him.

"It will be alright, I'll be with you" I reached out and firmly clasped his hand in mine, turning to give him a reassuring glance, "Don't let go of my hand."

"Ok!" He nodded, showing he was ready and we began walking towards the door.

We had barely gotten far I heard Ran gasp and he stopped behind me. "What is it, Ran?" I asked turning to look at him questioningly. He turned to look behind us, "There's someone behind us now." he answered and we both looked to see a little pink bunny raise itself off the ground.

"Hey, hey, you can't just leave on your own whim." It said in a high pitched voice, while waving it's short arms at us.

Darkness surrounded me as Sora's mind once again took full control of it's self.

At least I knew Ran was safe.

* * *

**Ch.2 will be up soon, probably before anyone even reads it because I'm writing it right now!**

**R&R people!! ^_-**


	2. Ran

**Yay ch.2!**

**Ran's POV**

* * *

I sat up in the cold hard bed, this wasn't the dorm that Nao shared with the annoying boy that shared a body with my lover. But if this wasn't the dorm... I turned and took in my surroundings slowly.

Beside the white bed I lay in was a small night stand with a lamp and drawers below. I turned to see a window, high up on the wall, with blue drapes the same color as the blanket that had pooled around my waist. A hospital. I slowly lowered my bare feet to the cold ground. Realizing I was in a hospital gown, meaning I wore nothing beneath it. Who had taken my clothes off? Why was I in a hospital? And then the most horrible, terrifying realization struck me. Where was Yoru? Where were his reassuring mismatched eyes and that tender smile? Where was that warm, safe embrace that protected me when I was scared? Where was that deep voice that whispered to me that it would all be okay as long as we were together?

But it wasn't here. None of it. No traces that my lover had even been here. Then new questions popped into my mind. Does Yoru know where I am? Is he here too? Is he worried about me?

A little voice popped into the back of my head, _Of course he's worried, he loves me!_I let myself smile a little at the last part, but only for a moment. I had to find Yoru or find a way out!

I walked into a dark hallway, just as dark and plain as my room had been. I stumbled aimlessly toward the end of the hallway where I could see a dim glowing from around the corner on the right. As I stepped into the other hallway I heard a gasp from my left.

"Ran!" I turned and there he was, leaning on the wall in the same gown as I had on, a worried but relieved look on his face.

"Yo...ru..." I whimpered pitifully, so happy to see him as we walked towards each other hesitantly. He held his arms out slowly and I immediately pressed myself into his warm chest, feeling his arms wrap around me securely. "Are you alright, Ran" He asked as we pulled away, only enough to gaze into one anothers eyes. "Yoru, why have we been brought here?" I asked tentatively in a small voice.

"I don't know." He answered, "Let's go, Ran." He glanced at the exit that I knew was behind me, "Are we escaping from here?" I asked as he walked in front of me.

"It will be alright, I'll be with you." He reached out and grasped my small hand in his larger one, giving me a reassuring look. "Don't let go of my hand."

"Ok!" I nodded, showing I was ready and we headed for the door.

We had only been a few steps when I gasped and stopped in my tracks. "What is it, Ran?" he asked turning back to look at me questioningly. I turned to look behind us, "There's someone behind us now." I answered and we both turned to see a little pink bunny raise itself off the ground.

"Hey, hey, you can't just leave on your own whim." It exclaimed in a high pitched little voice, waving it's short arms at us.

Darkness surrounded me as Nao's mind once again took over.

At least I knew Yoru was safe.

* * *

**Done! Finally! It's 7:06PM and I'm some how tired? I normally stay awake really late though, no matter how tired I am!**

**If you will excuse me, I have a bowl of steaming hot chicken-noodle soup waiting for me in the kitchen!**

**R&R ^_^ **


End file.
